


New Baby

by Plumetta



Series: Baby makes Three [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie just had a baby and both of her parents are worriers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. The universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie and Haymitch boarded the train in District 4 with their newborn daughter.

“I can’t wait until we get home.” Effie said. “I don’t know why you insisted we have the baby in 4 if you wanted a hospital we could have gone to the Capitol.

He smiled. “I’m already outnumbered by her being a girl. We don’t need a Capitolista.

“We could have had a midwife in 12 and she could have been born at home like her Daddy.” Effie said sweetly.

“We needed to be in a hospital to take care of other things.

Effie put the baby in a bassinet. She whispered. “So did you get?????

“Fixed? He said loudly. 

Effie shushed him. “Don’t talk like that around her.

“Effie, she’s three days old. I’m not even going to pretend to watch my mouth until she can repeat things. No, I didn’t. Apparently I have to think about it for thirty days.

Effie was surprised. “I thought you set up your appointment eight months ago

He shrugged. “I’ve had other things on my mind like worrying about how I’m going to screw her up that I wasn’t as worried about the next dozen kids.

Effie gasped. “A dozen??? If you want a dozen you better figure out a way to deliver them yourself.

“I’ll leave that decision up to you Sweetheart. 

Effie frowned. “It’s not really up to me. The doctor doesn’t think it’s a good idea if I have another. He said I’m not built for babies.

Haymitch cupped her face. “Then I’ll go back next month and take care of it. Besides you don’t need me under the weather the first few weeks. Babies are a lot of work.

“How would you know?

“I had a little brother. When I was a kid a lot of my friends came from big families. You were the baby, you have no idea.

“I’ve read up on it. Effie said indignantly

As if on cue the baby let out a howl. Haymitch smiled. “Okay Mama, what does the book say? Effie checked her diaper. She’s not wet, she’s not warm. What could be wrong?

“Maybe she’s hungry. Haymitch said.

“She can’t be. The book says you should only feed her every three hours. She ate two hours ago.

Haymitch picked the baby up. “Well I don’t care what the book says….I say get a bottle ready.

“But the book says if you overfeed them

He shook his head. “If she doesn’t drink it then we know she’s just bored. But no child of mine is going to cry because they’re hungry. He said firmly. “I’ve been around enough hungry kids…not this one.

Effie got the bottle and Haymitch handed her back the baby.

“It’s a bottle, you can feed her. Effie said.

“Next time. 

Effie gave her daughter the bottle and she started sucking immediately.

“I guess she was hungry.” Effie admitted.

He grinned “Told you.” ‘I’m going to get my own bottle.

“Haymitch…

“Effie, I’ve cut back a lot….but I’m not stopping. I’ll still be sober for the next feeding.

Effie smiled at her daughter. “Hailey, you’ll have to get used to your father. He has some bad habits. He drinks too much. He uses bad language and he has scary dreams that make him scream. None of that matters though…we love Daddy so much.

Hailey seemed to listen intently while she finished the bottle Effie started to talk to her. “You’re a very lucky little girl. Your Daddy made the world safe for you. Now, I know you think all daddies do that. Well they try but your Daddy actually did it. Your Daddy helped lead a revolution. Your Daddy saved the lives of hundreds of children by helping to make sure that you don’t ever have to worry about a Reaping or The Hunger Games. When you’re twelve your biggest problem will be convincing your Daddy to let you wear makeup.

Effie didn’t realize her husband had been listening. “That’s going to be a serious problem. I’m not giving in on that until she’s….sixteen if I’m in a good mood.

“Haymitch, don’t be silly. I was wearing makeup at ten.

“I wasn’t your father. He touched his daughter’s chin so she faced him. “Hailey, there are certain battles you aren’t going to win.

As soon as he said it Hailey started to wail…

Effie glared at him and he laughed. “Mama, you’re going to have to learn to recognize crocodile tears. He took the baby from her arms and said “That’s not going to do you any good Sweetheart. Daddy can always tell fake tears. If they don’t work for your mother, it’s not going to work for you.

Effie couldn’t help smiling. “You shouldn’t tell her these things.

“Why not? It’s true. He smiled and shushed the baby until she settled down. “That’s a good girl. He kissed her and started to rub her back. The baby started to wave her arms contentedly.

“You’re a natural.” Effie said “She looks so happy with you. I hope someday….

“Effie, she looks happy because I’m pretending I’m not terrified. He said gently. Once you become convinced she doesn’t break she’ll be just as happy in your arms. “Anyway she likes me now. Fast forward a few years and I’ll be the bane of her existence. I won’t let her wear makeup, go out with boys. I’ll be the mean one and she’ll adore you. 

Effie smiled “Little girls always adore their daddies even when they hate them. “Are Katniss and Peeta meeting us?

“I called them.” Haymitch handed the baby back to Effie.

“Wait till you meet Aunt Katniss, Sweetheart. Haymitch said. She’ll have you climbing trees and hunting squirrels in no time.

Effie rolled her eyes. “Maybe we could start with Uncle Peeta. Teach her how to make cookies and be kind. Effie started to tear up. “You’re worried about being a father….what if I’m the one that ruins her?

As Effie started to cry so did the baby. Haymitch put the baby in her bassinet and his arms around Effie. 

“Honey….. The only thing she needs right now is food, clothing, shelter and people that love her. She has that. She can’t be ruined with that.

“I know but…..there were a lot of people in the Capitol that were just…..evil. They didn’t start out that way either.

“No but….

“I’m sure President Snow’s parents said he was a wonderful baby too. Effie snapped.

“Probably…but maybe he was wonderful in their eyes. Maybe they were hoping for dictator to take over the world. All I want for Hailey is to grow into a happy, decent young woman who doesn’t marry a drunk. What do you want?

Effie blushed. “I want her to be the next President of Panem or a fashion designer.

He laughed. “So, maybe she’ll be a stylish Mayor of District 12. 

“I just don’t want her to be…..what did you call it…a Capitolista.

He laughed. “There’s not a lot of chance of that happening in 12. She’ll be a little spoiled, not a brat. She’ll have a lot but learn to share. She already responds to emotions. She knows you’re upset and that upsets her. 

“Haymitch…

“It’s true. She started to cry when you cried. She’s getting to know us, we’re getting to know her. She’s three days old. 

‘You’re going to be a fabulous mother. He kissed her. “Look how much you’ve improved me.

“That took over a decade.

“That’s because you started with a 30 year old. She’s a baby. You’ll have her whipped into shape in no time.


End file.
